


Upside Down

by allofspace



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofspace/pseuds/allofspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gail has every right to be upset about Nick and Andy, but the thing is: she isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upside Down

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just in love with Gail and Holly okay.

Gail knows she should be upset. She has every right to be pissed off at Andy, her something-like-a-friend, because she slept with Nick. And Nick broke up with Gail so recently, and yes, Gail cheated on Nick, but he didn’t come home. He chose Andy over her, and betrayed her emotionally before she ever did anything to him. Not that she’s dwelling on it, of course, but she has the right to do so if she wanted. But her legs are tangled with someone else’s and she’s eating ice cream out of a the container and someone else’s spoon keeps hitting hers because Gail Peck is actually sharing and she’s not even pretending to be annoyed. 

She knows Andy and Nick slept together, but when she confronted Andy, she couldn’t really find the anger to do much else than leave it uncovered, as a fact. “You slept with Nick,” she said, lowering the light she'd been shining into Andy's face and then walking away. There was no anger like she thought there would be, just pure apathy towards whatever drama Andy and Nick wanted to start for themselves. Gail is happy and it’s someone else making her that way and she’s accepted it.

Holly’s laugh interrupts Gail’s reverie and she realizes she has no idea what happened in the movie that made Holly laugh so hard. But she also can’t help laughing because Holly’s laugh is loud and obnoxious and her head falls backward and her hand sort of squeezes Gail’s thigh where it was resting. Holly turns to look a her, grinning still, and Gail looks down into her ice cream pint because she may be making leaps and bounds but she doesn’t exactly know what this is or where it’s going. 

Holly just takes another scoop of the ice cream with her spoon, putting it upside down onto her tongue and sucking it off while her attention is back on the TV.

“You’re weird,” Gail says quietly and thoughtfully. This brings Holly’s attention back to Gail and Gail might be pouting a bit because Holly confuses her because their legs are tangled together and Holly’s hand is still on her thigh and she eats her ice cream upside down. 

“You like it though,” Holly says with that lopsided smile and a wiggle of her eyebrows, trying to be funny. It’s not funny though, because it’s too true. 

“I do,” Gail says thoughtfully still, as if she’s only just discovering this and like it’s not at all a fact that will sort of change her life a bit. Holly does look a bit surprised to have gotten such a sincere response. Her eyebrows are raised and her mouth is hanging open a bit.

“Oh. Okay,” Holly says then looks back at the TV, then looks back at Gail. Gail didn’t stop watching her the whole time. She likes the way Holly’s thick black-framed glasses sit on her face, and the way her eyebrows are far too expressive and the way she talks out of the side of her mouth when she’s being sarcastic. 

Gail thinks Holly got the jump on her last time; she surprised Gail and left her confused and unsure. This time, Gail wants to have that effect, so she sits up a bit and kisses Holly quickly and relaxes back into the couch, and watches the screen. She really doesn’t even know what they’re watching but there are two guys on the screen bickering, and it’s probably one of those cop buddy movies; something Gail would never agree to watching. She pretends to be really interested, and takes another spoonful of ice cream even though she feels Holly staring at her. And Gail can’t really see her expression but she imagines it’s a mix of smugness and surprise, and then Holly looks back at the screen too. 

Gail doesn’t really know what this is, but she’s happy and she likes it.


End file.
